Straight From The Heart
by mistressofhell
Summary: Some short drabbles as each of the Titans muse about their love lives and all the different types of love there are.
1. Unrequited Love

Yes, I'm back! This idea just kind of popped into my mind before the holidays, so I decided to write it down and see where it got me. Basically, we have each of our favourite Titans lamenting about love, and all the different types of it. Only short drabbles, but I think that's all that's needed. Expect some different pairings within this story. Please don't flame because of the pairings, even if you don't agree with them.

* * *

Life had never been easy for Victor Stone. He hadn't grown up in the best neighbourhood, and his parents were frequently missing because of work. His parents were scientists for STAR Labs, and often were more occupied with their projects than with him. In high school, he had it a bit better. His grades weren't great, but they weren't horrid. He was involved in football and track, excelling in both. Plus he was dating the beautiful Sarah Charles, who was sweet, and beautiful. Then his life changed dramatically, and was effectively ruined forever. Or at least that's how he used to see it.

In Vic`s last year of high school, he was flying high. But then one day, he visited his parents at work, as he often did. That was the day that something went horrible awry. His parents were attempting to open some vortex or another, when a horrible beast or alien or something got out. Victor wasn't quite sure and preferred to not dwell on the details. Whatever it was, it killed his mother, harmed his father and destroyed half of Vic`s body.

Though the scientists at STAR were able to save his life, they needed to replace a good deal of his body with his current metal exterior. He also needed a lot of artificial organs and the like, just in order to function. Needless to say, he wasn't allowed to participate in sports, due to his increased strength and weight. His depression affected his grades, and Sarah effectively told him that she no longer wished to know of his existence. Life turned bad once more.

Eventually, Vic met up with the Teen titans, and became Cyborg. He made friends who didn't care about his appearance, he defended the city, and just gained a sense of being needed, and belonging. However, not everything was effectively fixed. Soon after the Titans started out together, his father had succumb to cancer, leaving Cyborg an orphan. But he continued on, kicking bad guy butt, eating pizza, playing video games and falling in love.

Cyborg had come to care for many women over the course of his life. There was of course, Sarah, who had rejected his new persona at a volatile time in his life. Then there was Jinx, the cat like sorceress of the Hive Academy. That relationship was doomed from the start. She had fallen for Stone, his 'evil' alter ego, the guy who excelled in Brother Blood`s classes, who had danced with her at Sadie Hawkins, who had worn a tutu for her. But the instant, she saw he was Cyborg, he once again was on the receiving line for that look of shock...of fear.

Though this time, he knew it wasn't really because of his outward appearance, but for who he was. That didn't make it hurt any less, not at all. Plus, he knew that he couldn't turn his back on being a hero to be with her, and she wouldn't stop being a villain in order to secure his love. Plus, he wasn't willing to attempt a relationship with them on opposing sides. It was too dangerous, and just didn't seem worth it. Of course, by the time Jinx had turned into an accomplice of the Titans, Cyborg had gotten over her, it was just too late.

There had never really been any spark between himself and Raven. True, they had their moments together, but Cyborg had come to see her as a younger sister. Though he was comfortable bonding with her, nothing romantic ever came to mind when it came to her. He mostly just tried to look out for her, keep her safe and be someone who would listen when she needed it. Though it seemed that position was filled by Robin, and eventually Beast Boy as time went on. It was Cyborg`s greatest joy to tease Raven about her confidences with the changeling. But he never push it too far, because he was indebted to Raven for many things. Plus he wasn't stupid enough to push Raven enough to find out what another dimension looked like.

Then there was Bumblebee. Initially, there had been a somewhat mutual attraction, or maybe they just respected each other, with that addition of interest. Plus he liked any woman who could handle herself in a fight. But it never really turned into anything. There was an unspoken agreement that was never breached. Like it would have just been weird to even attempt something more than friendship. Of course, then she met Herald, and was lost. Cyborg could see that they were much better suited than the two of them would ever have been. And the ability to travel through dimensions probably helps in a long distance relationship than wearing out the T- Car`s tires.

Probably the saddest tale of romance in Cyborg`s life was that of Sarasim. The woman who he met and loved thousands of years into the past. It was by a fluke that he was sent to her village, but once there, he needed to fight the monsters that had invaded. Kicking bad guy butt is what he did, no matter the century. Then he met Sarasim, who seemed to deal rather well with him being part robot. Who overcame the differences between them, and his need for power. It was almost as if he was the one who was unaccepting. He had never even gotten to give her a kiss. He had been snatched away. But he smiled knowing that her village had prevailed in their struggle. Though he heaved a wistful sigh every so often, mourning what could never have been.

However, for the longest time, Cyborg`s heart had been consumed with another. One he knew he could never have. It was someone who had always accepted him for who he was, comforted him in his time of need. This girl...woman was a wonderful, beautiful, lovely, sweet person. True, sometimes she was just plain silly, and was naive enough for the entire world, but he couldn't help but love her no matter what. That's right, the female that consumed his entire being was Starfire. The girl who adored his leader, had no idea that he loved her. She had come to him for help and comfort, had taught him her language, told him that he was perfect the way he was. She was great to everyone, but she only had eyes for Robin. She didn't realize she broke his heart every time they were together. Cyborg teased the pair to cover his hurt, to mask the pain he was sure radiated off of him in waves when Starfire embraced the Boy Wonder.

Alas, Victor Stone was forced to be an observer, to watch as the girl of his dreams fell deeper and deeper in love with Robin. He had never really had an easy life, but the fact of the matter was that he didn't really care. Her smile was worth it, even if she would never be his. He knew that this was true love, because he only cared for her happiness, even if her future did not include him in more than a friendly role. He wished he could shout his love for her from the Tower roof. But Robin would probably hear, and there would be a fight. No matter what, he would not challenge any man for Starfire`s love. It was her choice to make. He just wish she had of chosen him.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that! I confess, while I do like Rob/Star I have no problem with Cy/Star either. Its kind of cute. Plus, someone on RBSU mentioned wanting something to this effect, so I couldn't resist.


	2. Unwanted Love

I used to be such a fan of Robin, but I dislike this version of him. Yet I cannot just leave him out, so here you go. If you haven't gathered, Starfire is the main focus. This is a bit of a twist on "Date With Destiny", so prepare for some Kitten.

I don't own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network and DC Comics does.

* * *

"Oh Robbie poo!"

The endearment flew through Robin's heart like an icy blade. Oh how he wished he wasn't being virtually blackmailed into a date. But if spending a few hours with Kitten was necessary for the safety of the city, he'd do it. As much as he didn't want to. Which he really didn't Then were plenty of other girls he would rather be at the prom with...Harley Quinn for instance. Even the girlfriend of the Joker would be less annoying than Kitten. Of course, hearing her nasally voice call him Mr. R all night...maybe Robbie poo wasn't so bad.

Robin glanced at his watch once again...still not ten, the time he apparently had to have to have his _date_ home. Or shove her into the limo and hope the driver would get lost someplace. No, that wasn't right...Batman always taught him that criminals were people too, always with the ability to be rehabilitated. So he had to care, not wish anything bad upon them. Then again, Robin always figured that rule only applied to Catwoman, Batman's never mentioned secret girlfriend. He sincerely doubted even Bruce gave a care as to what really happened to the Joker as long as he was put behind bars.

How any self respecting hero could seriously carry on a relationship with a villain was beyond Robin. Criminals had killed his parents, Bruce's parents, had ruined so many lives. Some part of him knew that he couldn't judge every criminal by the group on a whole, yet he couldn't help but feel some hatred towards anyone with an inkling towards villainy. Perhaps because of what he had to endure at the hands of Slade...

To this day, Robin refused to discuss what had happened while he was Slade`s apprentice. He wished he didn't have to think about it. Didn't have to remember the constant abuse. The only thing that got him through the entire ordeal was the thought that he was protecting his friends. But that was a weakness he hadn't wanted to unveil, that he would do anything to protect his friends, the only real family that he had ever really known, aside from Bruce and Alfred. Now he was trapped in a similar situation, where he was forced to do something he didn't want to in order to protect the city he had sworn himself to.

"Robin, if you don't come over here RIGHT NOW and dance with me, I will call Daddy and have this entire city destroyed! And you know I'll do it to!" Kitten shrieked.

"Haven't we danced enough for one night?" Robin questioned. His feet were sore not only from the uncomfortable shoes, but also from the fact that Kitten could not dance, so his toes had met the underside of hers far too many times tonight.

"Picking up my phone and hitting speed dial..." threatened his blonde date for the evening. "I hope you didn't enjoy living in Jump City much more than you enjoyed living in Gotham, because you're about to kicked out of a city for the second time in your life."

At this, Robin flinched. He left Gotham of his own accord, wanting to strike out from under the shadow of the cowl, be his own person, his own superhero. Not just some sidekick who was often the victim of kidnappings and jokes about Batman's sexuality. Unfortunately, the word on his side of the thin caped line was that Batman grew tired of Robin, wanted all the glory for himself, was sick of rescuing some boy in tights every day. So Robin ended up looking the disgrace, the subject of pity, and Bruce just ended up looking like a jerk at worst.

"You know nothing, absolutely nothing of my life before I came here. Everything you have ever heard is no better than petty gossip and slander. I left on my own decision, and nothing you can say will change that fact. Plus, the dance is guy's choice, and I choose not to dance. Especially not to some fast paced techno crud rapping about the posteriors of young ladies." Robin quipped, at first in a seething undertone, then taking on a snarky, almost Raven-like response.

"Well it was your choice to bring me to this prom, so you had better choose to dance with me while I am your choice of date. Believe me, you aren't my first choice either, but Fang is a jerk, and needs to be shown up. Plus, I bet that you taking me made your little alien friend jealous. Perhaps we can make this work out for both of us." Kitten hissed.

Robin had never made a deal with anyone associated with a criminal. That is not to say that he had not been offered many a time, but this was the first time he was sorely tempted to take the offer. This was not a promise of power or wealth, or even of turning themselves in to ensure someone's safety. This was the chance to prove how Starfire, the beautiful alien princess, truly felt for him. Even if it was just an inkling towards some sort of feeling closer to attraction than friendship. He was to shy to ask, to shy to tell of his own inklings towards that three word phrase.

"Alrighty young lovers! He next song of the evening is a slow dance! So everyone grab a partner and get yourselves to the dance floor!" came over the loudspeaker.

Robin glanced around, spotting Starfire, with an almost...hopeful look upon her face? Robin considered his options. Although he was sorely tempted to grab the tall redhead onto the floor, he knew that choice would lead to Jump's destruction. Love would have to suffer in order to save the day. However, he could still take Kitten up on her tantalizing offer...

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

* * *

So I had to touch upon Batman, just a little. And let my inner Catwoman fan out. But yeah, this was an interesting chapter to write, so I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Untamed Love

Sorry about the wait, but I've been swamped with school work, thus amounting in stress, followed by writer's block. However, to make up for it, I give you the long-awaited Beast Boy and Raven chapter! It's set right after The End, so you can ignore the whole of Season Five (especially the finale, which we shall never speak of again). Hope you enjoy, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network

* * *

It had happened again. In the hustle of the world coming to an end, Beast Boy hadn't really had the time to think about it. But now, Trigon was gone and Earth was saved. Raven was safe. Now he could come to terms with the fact that he had once again become what he had most feared. He had transformed into the Beast. But this time, it had been by choice. This time, he had given himself over to his primal side. That fact scared him, because he wasn't in control when he beastly. He didn't know what that form would or wouldn't do.

The last time he became this...monster, he had become a total jerk; he had taken out all of his frustrations and aggression on his team mates, the people he called his friends. If he was so willing to become beastly because of a few fire ghosts, then what would he do in other aggravating situations? What was stopping him from tearing into Cyborg again over a video game match or over tofu? Why wouldn't he be rude and mean to Starfire again? Could he truly act like that obnoxious jerk towards Robin once more? And what about how he treated Raven?

Garfield had lost his parents at a young age, and had been separated from Rita not so long ago. But both his mother and Elasti-Girl had taught him manners and how to properly treat a lady. Or any member of the female population who was not quite so worthy of the term, for that matter. So what excuse did he have for treating Raven so? He had never taken out his aggravation with her, though there were days he was sorely tempted. But he grew up, and began to understand that it was just the way that Raven was. She literally could not express emotions, due to her unstable powers. Or that was the excuse she gave him...

But now, Trigon was dead or banished or what not. So reasonably, shouldn't Raven have gained some control over her many different sides? By now, surely, she knew how to at least smile? Beast Boy could feel his wrath building. If she knew how to control her powers why did she still treat him the way she did? None of the other Titans gave him the same amount of animosity as Raven did. After all he had done for her, she could at least treat him as a friend!

Wait...what he had done for her? Where had that thought come from? He knew he had been there for her after Malchior, he had always attempted to keep her involved, no matter what. He had gone inside her mind, he had helped her fight her father, and he always tried out his jokes on her, because as Cyborg pointed out, at least she listened. Even if she never smiled, never laughed, she still listened...He had gone primal so he could protect her. That was one fact he had never shared with anyone. Beast Boy wasn't even sure if Raven knew he had done it come the end. He didn't want to admit it to her, that he was trying to protect her. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't need protecting.

But her words were ringing in his ears come that battle. "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man". Though this form was his most loathed, it had saved Raven's life once and he was man enough to make the choice to let it out in order to save her again. She was the first person to see him as a man, to call him a man. While he was suggesting new code names, he desperately wanted to tell her...that she could just call him Gar.

There were so many things that he wanted to tell Raven that night. Like about Africa and it's lush rainforests, of his long lost parents whom he loved even now, of how he contacted sakutia. He wanted to share everything with Raven, his entire past. Because maybe, just maybe, she would be part of his future? Was that really such a hopeless wish to go along with his equally hopeless crush? When in the world had he admitted that it was a crush? Maybe it was that instant when she dropped the lucky penny he had given her, knowing that she meant so much to him. Or maybe when she hadn't refused the hugs he had given her, even if she hadn't returned it.

But if Beast Boy was really honest with himself, he knew that the instant he started liking Raven was the very moment she had told him he was kind of funny. When he had admitted it to himself was anyone's guess. Probably when he crawled out of the pit of depression called Terra's betrayal. It was then he truly realized the value of Raven's friendship. Even though he had acted terribly horrible towards her during the geomancer's stay, Raven was the one who primarily comforted him. Told him that no hurt could last forever, never speaking the words "I told you so" though he was sure her emotions were singing it within the confines of her mind. Despite everything, Raven was always there for him, as he was for her. Even if it meant becoming that...thing.

Beast Boy supposed he should actually gather up his courage and tell Raven about it...for whatever reason was driving him. Did he want her thanks or her sympathy? What point was there really to tell her that he had done such a thing? Did he really think it would impress her? The others also had done many things above and beyond the call of duty to keep her safe. Yet none of them went clamouring for her attention or praise. Of course, as far as Gar knew, none of the other Titans had an enormous crush on Raven either...

He mustered up what bravery he could and began to head towards Raven's room. He should at least make sure she was okay, ask if she wanted some tea or to go book shopping. Before Beast Boy realized it, he was at Raven's door. This was it, no turning back. He raised his fist to knock... and lowered it. He just couldn't rationalize this action without confessing his true feelings. He would get flustered, and blurt them out and their friendship would be ruined! No, he had worked far too hard to get them where they were now! He turned, but as he did, he caught the distinctive hiss of the door opening and the whiff of incense that clung to Raven no matter what.

"Beast Boy...I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did for me, with the whole end of the world thing. I know it was hard for you. But now you can probably get away with being called 'Beast Man' now...but I do plead with you not to do so."

"Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"You can just call me Gar."


	4. Unorthodox Love

Well, here is the long awaited Starfire chapter! I would like to point out, before I get tons of flames and angry reviews, that the Tamaraneans have a different culture than those of humans within both the cartoon and the comic. So who is to say that they have the same stigmas about love and sexuality that we do? With this idea in mind, I wrote Starfire as caring for all her teammates, and her thoughts on them individually.

I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics and the Cartoon Network do.

* * *

Almost a million times a day, Starfire had to remind herself that Earth was very different from Tamaran. The rules, the etiquette, the food, virtually nothing was the same. Even love was different here. While on her home planet, it was not unacceptable for one to have many partners, to love an untold number of other Tamaranians. No one was shunned for sharing their heart with more than one person; no one was persecuted for loving someone of the same gender. On Earth, there were a thousand restrictions when it came to love.

Starfire had been a prisoner when she came to Earth, and after her escape, she had hoped for freedom. No more restrictions. That had always been a problem when she was the princess of Tamaran. But as a Teen Titan, she was allowed some small taste of independence; even if was but a trickle. Oh, how she wished that the rules of love did not apply! Then, she would confess to all that she loved them. Each in their own, special way, each of them claiming a portion of her heart. Would her teammates have the same reservations as many on Earth did? Or would they accept her love for them, even if they did not return it?

While Starfire knew that they would all be flattered by her adoration, none but Robin would act upon any mutual feelings. She could sense Cyborg would just want her to be happy, convinced Robin was her world, he would submit to defeat. Star was not as stupid as many villain thought her to be. She had long ago perceived that Cyborg harboured some feelings for her. But he was hesitant to act upon them, due to her constant flirtations with the boy wonder. Starfire merely knew what was acceptable, and acted this way to throw everyone off. How shocked Cyborg would be if he knew she cared for him as well! She could visualize his blushing face, his stammering response, until she forced him into a gentle kiss.

Robin, of course, would not be surprised that she loved him, but also, would be possessive and unaccepting of her wanting anyone but himself. He was insecure, no matter how well he hid it, and would assume he was not enough for her. Though he had been the first to be kind to her, and was always patient with her countless questions, Starfire found that Robin lacked sensitivity and romance. He was a wonderful friend and protector, but he seemed to have laid claim to her in a possessively jealous type of way that only became active when she showed interest in another. Or even worse, when another showed interest in her, which would cause many problems in a relationship not based upon monogamy. However, maybe Robin could grow, and change. Let go of his demons long enough to love her.

Beast Boy was another matter entirely. While he was laid back and easy-going, Starfire could sense the inner turmoil that lurked beneath his fur. While they could understand and respect one another, Starfire knew that he needed someone to confide in, to alleviate the burdens of his past. She knew that this was one duty she could fulfil. However, she had a sneaking suspicion that Raven could do so, and if he wished to be with Raven as well, what could Starfire say? As long as he agreed to share, there would be no objection. Beast Boy would allow her to be silly with him, and explore things with a child-like wonder, without complaints and sighs. He was always there with an amusing joke or mischievous scheme. Starfire could be truly comfortable around Beast Boy. He was the balance of the team, whether he knew it or not.

Raven was another matter entirely. She was reserved and cold at times; she kept a tight reign on her emotions, in order to protect them all. But Starfire knew that Raven was someone she could trust to be truthful, to discuss any matter of feminine material with. She also knew, that with the help of Beast Boy, they could draw Raven out of her shell, discover that the world would not fall to pieces if she smiled. Perhaps Raven could teach Starfire how to remain calm in trying situations, and how to fire off sarcastic comments at those who were not as tolerant of other cultures and beliefs. Yes, Raven was the wise one, the guarded one, but she was also one of the best friends one could ask for.

Then another thought assaulted Starfire. Though the Titans may accept her love, what would the public think? Earth was not know to be truly accepting of things that were strange and different. If they were, the police would have long ago learned how to deal with the villains the Titans fought every day. However, not everyone held the same views as Val-Yor, did not judge what was new to them. But that was when it came to skin, race, and ethnicity. Love was a completely different matter. They seemed to be afraid, insecure, and hateful towards those who choose what may be seen as 'deviant'. Whether it was two members of the same sex, or a group of three adults in a powerful trinity. Robin had explained these phenomena as homosexuality and polygamy. Or something to that effect, he had seem slightly uncomfortable himself in discussing it.

Starfire needed to re-evaluate how she felt, and though Tamaranians were not known to keep their emotions hidden, she needed to learn on how to keep her multiple attractions secret for now. Perhaps she could ask Raven to help keep a reign on her emotions, perhaps with the excuse that it would help with her powers. Plus, any excuse to bond with one of her teammates was good with Starfire. Even if it was in the silent companionship of meditation, or the hushed acquaintance of training. Just being with her friends, the people she loved, allowed Starfire to keep the spirit of Blorthog alive within her year round. So that the terrible future she saw when Warp came did not happen in reality.

It was at this point in Starfire's musings that Cyborg entered the kitchen where she was currently sitting. Presumably in an attempt to eat a meat-filled snack while Beast Boy (and notably Raven) were absent for the afternoon. Cyborg smiled and proceeded to hum some mindless tune while he assembled some complicated sandwich.

"Hey Star, you want anything while I'm up? I'll even drown it in mustard, just the way you like..." he asked.

"No thank you, friend Cyborg, I am not hungry at this moment. It is nice of you to offer though." Starfire replied with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

It was sweet of him to offer, even though he loathed mustard. She quickly pecked him on the cheek, and was about to fly off to seek Robin for some mindless flirting when Cyborg questioned her actions. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but where did that come from?"

She quietly replied, "Let us just say that I have finally decided to speak with my heart and not with my head." and flew through the door, the pink bursting into bright red as she did so.

"Now what in the world did she mean by that?" Cyborg asked. Shrugging, he went back to his sandwich, and smiled when he reached for the mustard. Maybe he _**should**_ give it another try...

* * *

And of course, I had to add a little more Cyborg and Starfire, just because.


	5. Unattainable Love

Well, here it is, the long-awaited Raven chapter. This chapter was the hardest for me to write because Raven is my favourite character, but she is a difficult one to write well. I hope that this lives up to any expectations you may have.

Teen Titans, as always, does not belong to me, but to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Ever since that one syllable had rolled from his tongue, she knew it had gone too far. Beast Boy...Gar was obviously starting to harbour some sort of crush on her, and it had to be stopped. It wasn't that she didn't like him, or didn't appreciate the attention. She did. But reciprocation could never be. No matter the stirring in her heart, feelings were not allowed. Trigon had seen to that. Raven knew full well that he was not gone completely, he could always return and his essence was still buried deep within her. It was too risky to attempt control of her emotions, just in order to drag someone into certain doom as her beloved.

At first, Raven had been flattered, and even fancied the thought of returning Beast Boy's...no **Gar's** feelings. She admitted that he was attractive in his own adorable way, and that he never gave up on trying to make her smile. Even if he wasn't funny, no matter what Happy said. He cared about her, and never stopped trying to win her heart. But she soon realized that this in itself presented a problem. She could not risk his life just to have his love. But he would never accept that her emotions were their only barrier toward romance.

So now, she had the most painful mission of her life before her; breaking his heart. Raven could not bear to win Gar's heart, only to have Trigon come back and rip them apart. For even of the Titans stood by her, her father would surely kill anyone she cared for with her whole heart, or use him or her as bait for her surrender as his minion. Knowing Trigon as she did, Raven knew that anyone she loved, romantically, would be killed as soon as she made the choice to embrace her demon half. That was just how demons worked, and her father was the worst of them all.

Having only ever been the one to have her heart broken, Raven had no idea how to go about hurting someone in such a way. Or if she could even succeed in this endeavour when it came to Gar...no, she needed to stop making this personal, to stop feeling this way about him! He was Beast Boy; small, idiotic, annoying Beast Boy. Her emotions rebelled at this, but they knew that it was to save his life, to keep him safe. Maybe one day, he would forgive her, and if her powers could ever be controlled...maybe he would consider giving her another chance.

Tears...damn her foolish heart for caring about him! Raven looked about her room, expecting her belongings to be incinerated or in some swirling vortex, but aside from her sheets being rumpled from sleep, her room was just as immaculate as it usually was. Why was it now that her powers decided to behave? Right when she was ready to hurt someone so badly because of them? Why did nothing ever work out the way they were supposed to?

"Why couldn't I just be normal?" she asked herself, wiping away the burning tears.

"Because you wouldn't be the Raven we know and love if you were?" replied a voice in her doorway.

She turned around quickly, as if to find out who would invade her sanctum, but she knew instantly that only one person would dare enter her room uninvited and unannounced. And it was the one person that she had not wanted to see, because it was the person whom she had to hurt.

"Beast Boy what have I told you about coming into my room?" she questioned.

"That I shouldn't do it without knocking first and being invited in?" he replied quite meekly, in hopes to remain in this dimension and in one piece.

"Exactly, which begs the question as to why I currently find you within my room." Raven replied, attempting to smother every command her erratic emotions were sending her concerning the green changeling. From Rage's suggestion to blasting him into the hall, to Affection's prodding to welcome him with a Starfire-worthy hug.

She could see the cogs of his mind turning, as he avoided her eyes and scuffed his foot at the doorstop. "Well I did knock, and when you didn't answer, I figured you weren't here, and was about to leave when I heard you talking to yourself. I figure I would make a slightly more interesting conversation partner. Plus, it's supper time." he replied, giving her that smile...that beautiful smile that just made her weak in the knees.

Raven looked at him, wondering just how she could break his heart. He was sweet and kind, and did not deserve any more pain then he had already been dealt. Which would be worse, attempting a relationship that would more than likely end badly, or hurting one of her closest friends and having to live with that pain for that rest of her life? And even if she did hurt him, send him away, what would stop him from coming to her rescue if Trigon did return? He never gave up on Terra, even after she betrayed the entire team, so what would stop him from keeping faith that she could care for him?

It was hopeless, she realized. Beast Boy would always help a friend in need, no matter what they had done to him in the past. It was just the kind of person he was, and nothing she could do would ever change that about him. He would fight all the harder against Trigon if she gave into him, and would claim he could take care of himself. That he would not abandon her in any time of need, he had said so much before, and would doubly vow so as her beau.

"Rae...are you still there? Can you hear me?" Beast Boy asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes, concern shining from his.

"Oh...I'm fine Beast Boy...just thinking." she replied.

Knowing it was pointless to ask her what about, he just replied "Gar...I told you, call me Gar. We're friends Raven, and really, it's a heck of a lot easier to say."

"Rachel."

"What?"

"My name is Rachel...Rachel Roth. Call me that from now on."

* * *

Well, that's it. The end of the fic. Thanks to everyone who left a review, who watched the story and just gave it a chance. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
